Fairies, Weapons, and Meisters meet!
by Gummybears are chasing me
Summary: DWMA has heard about some type of games from Shinigami-sama and they are forced to participate. Only seven of them will go. The same goes for the guild Fairy Tail. They meet along the way and come across challenges from each of their worlds. Will they succeed during these challenges or will they die trying? Second story, first crossover, so please be nice.


**Yay! I'm finally starting the crossover between Fairy Tail and Soul Eater. :D I would like to dedicate the idea for my story to Ercy Heartlet. Thanks for helping me out with the idea when I couldn't think of anything! Please read and review. It's my first crossover so try to be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Soul Eater or Fairy Tail (I wish though).**

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

**Maka's POV:**

My eyes bulge out of my head when I hear what Shinigami-sama (Death) had to say about the upcoming events. Kidd, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, and I are all in the Death Room for a debriefing. Well, sort of. Now that Soul is a Death Scythe he and I are the leaders for this mission and we had to stay after school sadly.

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean we need to participate in some... Some type of games?" I ask incredulously. Soul and Black Star look interested, Liz and Patty are trying to comfort Kidd because the number of people going is uneven or unsymmetrical, and Tsubaki and I are flipping out a little bit. Spirit looks at me.

"Oh my Maka! I don't want you to go either, but if Shinigami-sama told you to you must." 'Papa' tries to hug me, but I scoff and look away from him crossing my arms across my chest. He drops to the floor depressed and then goes to sit in a corner. I never have liked him. Hmph, he deserves it for abandoning Mama and cheating on her.

"Well, you see there is going to be many people from different places participating in the games. I'm not sure how many, but the people hosting the games requested that I send some of my most skilled meisters and weapons in. If I remember correctly he said something about the possibility of a kishin showing up. So that's why you guys are going to participate in the games," he says bouncing back and forth in his squeaky voice. I never want to hear his other voice again. I shudder thinking about it. When he uses it well, let's just say, 'Shit just got real!'

"Dad. Do you think we might really encounter a kishin?" Kidd asked finally over the unsymmetrical number of people going.

"Nope!" he responds cheerfully. Finally Soul and Black Star look at each other and shout out loud.

"Cooooool! This is going to be the best thing ever!"  
"Surely I will become greater than a god from this!" Tsubaki just shakes her head at Black Star smiling. I pull out a book and Soul looks at me with his eyebrows creased.

"What are you going to read standing up? Weirdo." I walk over to him and...

"Maka Chop!" Soul falls to the ground holding his head rolling back and forth.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! What was that for! Meanie!"

"That was for going along with Black Star. Pft. You're so dense sometimes," I roll my eyes. I hear laughing and giggling near Kidd. It's Patty and Liz.

"Patty! Patty! Calm down! Take it easy your giraffe is going to die," Liz tells her calmly with exasperation in her voice.

"Hehehehehe. Giraffe, Giraffe, Giraffe. Hehehehehe I love giraffes!" she shouts. Kidd looks at her giraffe and his eyes go wide.

"It's... it's so unsymmetrical!" he drops to the ground once more. Liz sighs.

"Patty?"

"Hehe. OK!" Then Liz transforms into a silver pistol and Patty catches her. Then a murderous look comes across Patty's face. It looked like the one she and her sister wore on their faces around Brooklyn before they became Kidd's weapons.

"Get up ya' fool.," she growls holding Liz and pointing her toward the ceiling near her shoulder. Kidd was so afraid he jumped right up and stopped whining about symmetry. Man, she can work some wonders for such an innocent girl. Liz transformed back and started talking to Patty and Tsubaki while Kidd went to talk to Soul and Black Star. I just smile and turned back to Shinigami-sama.

"Alright we'll do it. When do we leave?" I ask him. He puts his weirdly shaped hand under his chin while he thought for a moment.

"Hmm. How about tomorrow after-noon?" he asked turning from the mirror to me. I thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah sounds good," I told him. I turn towards everybody else. They have stopped what they were doing to look at me. "You guys heard that right?" I asked them. They nodded. "OK then. Let's get home so we can get some rest and pack our stuff." Then we shuffle out of the Death Room with Shinigami-sama waving good bye to us and calling out 'Good luck! Stay safe! Don't forget to have fun!' Once we get outside of the school's front doors we all split up and head to our homes. Soul and I head back to our apartment where I need to cook for tonight. Tomorrow it was supposed to be his turn, but I guess he can do the breakfast.

"What do you want for dinner Soul?" I ask when we get inside. He collapses on the couch and turns the TV on.

"How about some pasta?" he responds. I silently nod to myself and get to work on making the pasta. It's quick and easy, so it's done in about 20 minutes along with some sauce with hamburg in it. I make our plates and set the table.

"C'mon Soul time to eat," I tell him. He gets up off the couch and runs for his spot at the table eager to eat. When he gets there he plops down in his seat and starts devouring the pasta. I sit down and take my time so I don't get sick from eating so fast. Soul is done with his first plate in 2 minutes and moves on to his second. He finishes that too and gets another one. I finish my first plate when he's done with his third. He decides that three plates is enough for tonight. I roll my eyes and head to bed while he quickly does the dishes.

"Night Soul," I say yawning and stretching.

"Night Maka," he replies back heading for his room. When I get inside my room I dress in a pair of sweat-pants and a tank top. Then I crawl under my covers to get some much needed sleep. After all most of my day will be packing for this trip and then riding a train. I fall instantly asleep and dream of the days to come.

* * *

**Sorry if it's so short, but the next chapter will be longer! I promise! Please review! Once again let me thank Ercy Heartlet for the idea for this story! You were a big help. -Gummybears are chasing me **


End file.
